The Lies We Were Told
by Bellatrix-The-Slytherin-Queen
Summary: What was supposed to be a cheering up attempt by the twins for Hermione turns into a whole mess dragging many things up from the past. And may give way for a world where Lord Voldemort can rule, and Everyone learns that dark doesn't equal evil just as light doesn't mean good. Bashing: Ginny, Molly, Ron, Albus Dumbledore. Ships: (DracoxFred) (HarryxGeorge) (SnapexHermione)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N I MAKE NO PROFITS OFF OF THIS ALL THE RIGHTS TO HARRY POTTER GO TO JK ROWLING**

Ugh! Could Ron be anymore insensitive, why couldn't they see that I was just concerned over Harry. But no! All they care about is that bloody broomstick and Quidditch, they don't even notice how much stress I'm under. Ron still thinks I'll be there to do his homework every time he forgets or can't get the word count up. Plus the situation is worse since Ron thinks my darling Crookshanks ate Scabbors. Honestly I think I've bitten off more then I can chew with all the classes I chose to take.

"Alright there Mione?" I look up startled out of my thoughts by the voice of Fred one of the Weasleys twins, him and George at first look mischievously, but upon seeing my face, both look very concerned. I give them my most convincing smile, I can see they're not buying it, however.

"Are those two idiots still ignoring you?" George asks me his voice filled with annoyance at Harry and Ron, while Fred mutters under his breath "Stupid Gits." I close my book and look straight at them; my lower lip starts to tremble as I think about everything that's happened this year.

"Yes" I say tearfully "They still think what I did was unforgivable" I was trying so hard to hold in the sobs that threated to take over my body. Fred and George seemed to notice this and made a very much appreciated attempt to change the conversation. "Hey, I know what would cheer you right up" George started. "You can help us master this potion for Snape's class and help test it." Finished Fred smirking at me like he was giving me a serious challenge.

"What kind of potion is it?" I ask the twins curiosity momentarily replacing sadness, just like the twins planned. "A family tree potion, also one to reveal if you're under a glamour charm, however powerful and if you have had your memories tampered with." George explained while Fred got out his potion book.

Page BreakThree Hours Later

Page Break

"Bloody Hell, that was difficult" Fred said "How ya feeling now Mione? This take you mind off those idiots?" George asked with a grin, while I divided up the potion for the three of us. "yeah, actually it did. Thanks guys. Now let's try this potion." I say while I hand them each a goblet filled with a maroon sort of liquid.

"Ugh, this looks disgusting" Fred says eyeing the potion wearily. "Just drink it Freddie" George tells his twin. "Cheers" we all say and drink at once.

As soon as the potion touches my lips, I feel a change, along with a huge amount of pain. My body starts to burn, and my mind starts spinning. I feel like collapsing, memories are flooding into my head, memories of a little girl with a twin brother and a mother with red hair, NO that's Lily Evans, and Little Harry. I can't place the man; however, he looks so familiar though. More and more memories pour in, twins being separated, another set of twins being best friends with the little girl. I see, I see Professor Lupin, and Sirius Black! I can't process all of this. My mind is screaming with pain.

When the pain finally stops, I look up dizzy expecting to see Fred and George I see two very different looking twins, older versions of the ones in my memories. The twin on the right has sandy brown hair that curls ever so slightly, with hazel green eyes and a look of shock, pain and confusion all wrapped in one. Whilst the twin on the left grew ever so little, maybe an inch or two, he had messy black hair and brownish blue eyes that sparkled when hit by the light, with the same look on his face as his twin.

"Mione?" the one on the right asks me with evident pain in his voice. "Is that you?" The twin on the left asks me with a slightly deeper voice then the one on the right. There questions don't shock me, from all the pain I went through I have no doubt my appearance changed. I conjure a mirror big enough for the three of us and we all let out a collective shock.

As I look in the mirror my memories become crystal clear. I know who that man in my memories was. The woman, Lily Evans was my mother, Harry is my twin brother, but that man was not James in my memories, what the hell is going on. The girl I see in the mirror had pale white skin, Blood red lips, huge sliver-green eyes that held a mischievous look and smooth-sleek balck hair down to her waist.

I look at the twins, "Which one of you is which?" I look between them. The twin on the right says, "I'm George" Then the one the right chimes in and says, "And I'm Fred Mione, don't worry" He gives me a small smile. "Alright since we got that out of the way, what memories do you guys have, because mine are crazy."

Just as finish that sentence, Professor Lupin walks in with Harry and stops short on seeing the three of us. Harry on the other hand looks at us confused and cautiously raises his wand.

"Who are you three, I've never seen you in Gryffindor Tower, or even at Hogwarts before" Harry asks us three brandishing his wand so it's pointed directly at me, until Fred and George stand in front of me, daring Harry to cast a spell.

"Harry, it's me Hermione" I start when Lupin quickly says "Harry can I steal these three for a quick moment alone" Harry looks more confused than ever, and I feel a pang of sorrow knowing he wouldn't believe me no matter what I say.

**A/N I am sorry for the formatting issues. Also the ****diapering****act I pulled. I promise every story I have up will get either one or two more chapters by March 25.**

**Thank you guys for reading don't forget to R&R**

**XOXOXOX**

**Bellatrix**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER**

**ALL CHARACTERS OOC**

**THIS IS AN AU FIC**

* * *

Chapter two

* * *

Recap

* * *

"Harry, it's me Hermione" I start when Lupin quickly says

"Harry can I steal these three for a quick moment alone" Harry looks more confused than ever.

I feel a pang of sorrow knowing he wouldn't believe me no matter what I say.

* * *

This Time

* * *

As soon as Harry left Lupin inhaled a sharp breath and stared at the twins with an anguished look on his face.

"Orion? Crovus?" His voice was heavy with emotion and at that moment I understood everything.

I could see the twins did as well because after a second, they ran into Lupin's arms.

All three of them sobbing.

When they were finished Lupin looked at me, shock written all over his face.

"Selene?" and with that one word I as in the hug as well.

"I thought you all were dead" Huge sobs rack his body.

"Don't cry Uncle Remy" I tell him stroking his arm, trying to soothe him.

"You remember everything?" His voice was sharp, and he looked fully at all three of us.

We nodded.

"How?" Uncle Remus's voice held shock and pride.

Pride for his sons

And niece.

"We had to brew this potion for Snape-" At the mention of his name a wave of emotions hit me, and the twins look concerned, but Uncle Remus looks knowingly.

"So, he was looking for you guys" Uncle Remus mumbles almost to himself.

"What was that dad?" The Twins say in sync.

Tears grace Uncle Remus's eyes again.

"I'll explain everything, but first we must go home" At the mention of home my heart aches.

Since everyone was at Hogsemede it was easier to maneuver the castle undetected.

We reach the DADA classroom and Uncle Remus floo's us to Malfoy Manor.

As soon as we step out of the Fireplace Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy My Godparents, come running.

"I found them!" He was shouting and both Malfoys looked overjoyed.

Narcissa hugged me and looked me up and down with an appraising look.

"You like so much like your father" She smiled warmly, and I was then in the arms of Lucius who agreed with his wife.

"She's the spit of The Dark Lord" He said as he released me from his arms.

They greeted the twins just as warmly, then looked around for Helios.

Upon realizing it was only the three of us Narcissa's face fell.

"Where's Helios?" I knew she was referring to Harry.

Harry and I were named after Helios the sun and Selene the moon.

At the mention of Helios, Orion stumbles himself and me and me and Corvus steady him and sit him in a chair.

"He still doesn't know who he truly is." Uncle Remus told them sadly and launched into how the twins and I knew who we were.

"Does Severus know you found her?" Lucius said suddenly.

Another wave hits me and this time Geo- Orion I mentally correct myself. Orion catches me before I can fully faint, and Corvus pulls me down beside him.

"Get Severus here now!" Lucius yells at Uncle Remus with a frantic look at me.

"If the Dark Lord knows she's in this state for too long, he'll curse us all." Narcissa mumbles to herself.

Uncle Remus rushes to the fireplace.

"Wait, Bring Draco and Helios as well" Lucius adds as an afterthought.

Orion had a wave hit him as well and collapsed on the chair with me and Corvus and I notice a pattern.

Corvus had a stronger wave of emotion hit him.

"He doesn't know who he truly is though. Plus, Dumbledore will be suspicious" I could see Uncle Remus trying to figure out how to get Helios here.

"Knock him unconscious or something, do you want Corvus to be in pain?" Narcissa demands.

Uncle Remus glared at her with pain in her eyes, but just mumbled "Of course I don't."

I knew Corvus and Orion being in pain hurt him as well.

He left and hopefully he comes back with all three boys.

"I'm going to inform the Dark Lord and Lady" Lucius mumbled to Narcissa and went into the fireplace and shouted "Riddle Manor"

"Is there any more of that potion you three brewed to remember?" Narcissa asked us with a kind look on her face.

A face I remember from my childhood.

I had the best childhood.

Me and Helios both did till Dumbledore stole us and put us both with abusive Muggles.

"Yes, there was still a tiny bit left in the cauldron" Corvus told her.

"Do you want to go get it or would you rather brew more?" I thought about this and knew it would be risky to go back to Hogwarts looking as we do.

"We can brew more" I tell her and the twins nod to me as if to confirm it was the best call.

Just then there was a large commotion and we heard Draco running into the Parlor room and flinging himself into Corvus's lap with tears in his eyes.

"You're back, I never thought they'd find you" He buried his head into his lap, and I see Uncle Remus carrying an unconscious Helios over his shoulder.

He looked like himself, like his true self.

He had fiery red hair just like our mother, as well as her eyes.

He had our father's charm and smile though.

As I looked around, I took note of what I saw.

Corvus was cradling Draco in his lap and had also started crying.

And Orion ran over to hold Helios's unconscious body, stroking his hair.

Everything fell into place.

The reason we all had these waves of emotions is because we're bonded to these three people.

I'm bonded to Severus.

Corvus bonded to Draco.

And Orion bonded to Helios.

"Uncle Remy, how does Helios look like that?" I'm still bewildered at how much my twin looks like our mother, even more now than ever.

"I found your cauldron and kind of forced it down Helios's throat, he kind of fainted after that" Uncle Remus sounded winded.

Just then I saw Severus Snape walk in the door and I barley had a second to think before I was running across the room as Draco had done and flung myself into his arms.

His strong arms wrapped around me and we clung to each other for some time.

The only reason we were broken apart is because I saw my parents enter from the fire with Lucius.

My mother Lily Evans, no she was Lily Riddle.

Her hair was beautiful, long and fiery red, her eyes were the same as Helios's.

The only thing apart of his true looks he got to keep as Harry Potter.

And my father, Tom Riddle the most fearsome Dark Lord, with the same Silver-Green eyes and sleek black hair as I have.

They were as beautiful as ever, but I saw bags under their eyes, and I felt a pang of heartbreak.

I mean yeah, my father was the Darkest Lord who wanted to take over the world, but Dumbledore greatly exaggerated his cause.

My father fell in love with a Muggleborn, who now rules by his side.

It was Dumbledore who wanted all Muggleborns dead.

Though my father was an extremely dark wizard, he murders only when it suits his mission.

Or if someone pissed him off or hurt his family.

Severus let me go and I walk up to my parents.

My mother burst into tears and wrapped herself around me and sobbed into my shoulder.

I clung to her as I did Severus.

I had no idea how much I missed her until I saw here.

When she withdrew, I could see my father start to approach me.

As soon as I was in his arms, I felt a tear slide down my shoulder from his face.

"I missed you daughter" He mumbled in my ear as he held me close.

When we were done our reunion, I went back to Severus and he held me close to him.

As if afraid to let go.

My parents went to look at Helios's body in Orion's lap.

"What happens now? Do we get to stay like this?" I look at all the adults and I could see they didn't think about what would happen if this scenario ever played out.

"We can't send them back to the Muggles Tom" I hear my mother say, fear and sadness laced heavily in her voice.

"I agree Dearest, how about we send them back to be resorted into Slytherin and we claim our children publicly?" I knew my father was up to something due to the glint he had in his eyes.

I knew whatever his real plan was would not hurt me or Helios in anyway.

He may be the Dark Lord, but he was an amazing father.

"Then that is what we'll do my Lord" Uncle Remy says, and I see my father shoot him a soft smile.

"Ah, this reminds me. I have a present for you. A gift for reuniting my Queen and I with our beloved Twins."

He gestures his hand and Sirius Black walks in.

They run into each other's arms and the twins rush over as well.

It makes me sad to think about all the lost years we have with our parents.

When they were finished my Uncle scooped me up like he used to do when I was a girl.

I squealed with delight and was overjoyed to see my Uncle again.

He put me down and went to talk to Uncle Remy.

I turn and look at my father.

"Daddy" I say using the name I called him when I was younger.

He had told me and Helios from birth he never wanted to hear us call him father.

I was wondering if me and Severus could talk upstairs?" I plead with him.

"Only for a few minutes, I want us all to be here when your brother wakes up" he nods to Severus who makes a little bowing motion.

He led me upstairs, curiosity evident in his dark features.

As we reached what I believed to be the guest room we sat down on the bed.

Before I could speak however Severus spoke first.

"I know when you were Hermione Granger, I was terrible to you. I can't ask you to forgive me for these past three years." He took a breath before he went on.

"I was broken after you were taken from us Selene. I became a shell of the man I was and was a vindictive bully, all I ask of you is to give me a chance to make this up to you." He looked at me with such pain in his Black eyes that I closed the space between us and kissed him.

"I may have been young when I was taken Sev, but I remember the man you were." I tell him softly and his eyes hold the joy they used to.

After a promise to finish later we head downstairs to wait for Helios to wake up.

As I look around the room, I see Uncle Remy and Uncle Siri holding each other close and talking with the twins.

Draco still in Orion's lap and Corvus still clinging to Helios's lifeless form.

It makes me sad to think about all the lost years we have with our parents.

And with our bonded mates.

As I'm thinking this thought I see Helios wake up to the delight of us all, with a very angry look on his marble features.

"They will pay" he look directly at our father and their eyes held the same murderous glint.

"You woke up!" Corvus exclaimed with such delight in his voice it warmed my heart.

They embraced and then Helios went over to greet our parents.

He then ran to me and held me so tight I thought he was trying to kill me.

"They took us" He whispered as we were hugging, low enough so only I could hear him.

"They also placed us with Muggle families they knew would abuse us" His face held shock for a moment.

When I was Hermione, I never told him and Ron that the Grangers abused me.

"The Weasley's were in on it, weren't they?" He questions me.

"I have no doubt" Was my only response to him.

We break apart and he goes and sits on Corvus's lap after thanking Uncle Remy for shoving the potion down his throat and embracing our Uncle Siri.

And I return to Severus, who wraps his arms around my waist and kisses my forehead.

"Children, now that you are both awake you shall hear what we have decided" Our father address us but everyone knows they must listen.

"You will stay as you are." He looks at Helios and his face softens.

"You will never be Harry Potter again, and you will never have to live with the Dursleys again" I can see this is the best news he has heard in a while.

"And you daughter, will never have to be Hermione Granger. You both will stay at Riddle Manor with me and your mother." He pauses.

"You will also have as much time as you want with your bonded mates." Helios and I both perk up at this.

"When you go back to Hogwarts tomorrow, Severus and Remus will take you to Dumbledore and demand a resorting." Both Uncle Remy and Sev nod.

"You must watch out when you head back however, all of you" He looked around the room to see everyone nodding.

"Last thing before bed, never accept food or drink from anyone on Dumbledore's side" He then dismisses us.

Helios and I go to bid our parents goodnight.

"Goodnight Daddy" I kiss my father on the cheek and then switch with Helios who did the same with our Mother.

"Goodnight Mama" I kiss her on the cheek as well.

We head upstairs together and say our own goodnights to each other.

"I can't believe it" He told me as we were hugging goodnight.

"You and me both brother" We then saw that both our bonded mates were waiting for us at our doors.

"Where's Orion?" I question Corvus as I bid him goodnight as well.

"Already asleep in Dragons room" He said jokingly.

That was Draco's nickname as a child because he was named after the constellation of the Dragon.

Corvus was Raven the constellation he was named for as well.

Orion was Blueberry due to his obsession with them as a child.

Helios was Phoenix due to his bright red hair.

I was called Dolly by all the boys, their reason for this is that because I was adorable and looked like a little doll when I was born.

I clear my head and go into the room with Severus to get ready for bed.

When I was ready, I climbed into his embrace and felt all the stress fly out of me and felt completely at ease.

I knew, despite everything, despite how young I was when Dumbledore took me.

I knew I was in love with Severus.

I used to brag to the boys that I got to marry my Daddy's most loyal Death Eater.

As I snuggle into his bare chest, he strokes my hair in a loving fashion.

As I was drifting into sleep, I hear a shout that makes my blood run cold.

"Find the children" I heard Dumbledore shout.

A cold sweat broke out on my forehead and I saw my fear mirrored in Severus Coal Black eyes.

He gets up, grabs his wand and runs out of the room.

"Stay here"

And he was gone.

* * *

**A/N I hope you all enjoy this chapter I tried to make it long since I haven't posted a chapter of this story in a long time.**

**XOXO**

**~Bellatrix**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER**

**ALL CHARACTERS OOC**

**THIS IS AN AU FIC**

* * *

**Chapter Three**

* * *

**Recap**

* * *

As I was drifting into sleep, I hear a shout that makes my blood run cold.

"Find the children" I heard Dumbledore shout.

A cold sweat broke out on my forehead and I saw my fear mirrored in Severus Coal Black eyes.

He gets up, grabs his wand and runs out of the room.

"Stay here"

And he was gone.

* * *

**This time**

* * *

I heard screams downstairs.

Screams from both sides

I make the foolish choice and run into Helios and Corvus's room.

Scared to be alone.

As I enter Helios pulls me behind him, in case one of the Order members burst in.

Though the next people who busted in were not people we should fear.

It was Ron and Ginny, both had looks of triumphant at being the ones to find us.

Ron's eyes roamed all three of us but stopped at me, I just remembered I was only in a thin silk nightgown.

He made an advancing motion and both Helios and Corvus stepped in front of me.

"Well, look who we found Ginny the traitors" His smile widened, and I could see Ginny looking equally as happy.

"Yes, well we might have to change Harry back to how he used to look, he looks quite displeasing this way. Looks too much like his Mudblood mother." She smirks and I have to hold both Helios and Corvus back.

"Though Hermione looks much better this way, you can actually tell she's a girl." His eyes found my chest and would not look away.

Just then another member appears in the doorway.

It was Tonks.

I can see her allegiance was wavering with the light, she looked like she's had a rough time.

Her hair was a mousey brown her eyes looked like she had been crying before they arrived.

Before anyone knew what was happening, she stunned Ron and Ginny.

The three of us were shocked, the only thing I could think to do though is to go check on Draco and Orion.

We ran into the room, almost being cursed on the way, the screams downstairs were louder when we left Helios's room.

I ran into Draco's arms and the twins embraced as well.

I preformed the necessary protective charms around the room and Corvus was filling Draco and Orion in on what Tonks did for us.

They were very shocked as well.

The hours tick by and I'm getting worried, the boys tries to calm me down, but I can't stop pacing.

My mind racing about Severus, hoping he's still alive.

There was an actual war happening in our living room.

"Dolly he'll be okay." Helios tried to get me to sit down but I refused.

I finally collapse in exhaustion; Helios pulls me into his arms and tries to soothe me by stroking my hair.

A tactic he did when we were children.

It was almost dawn when there was a knock at the door, we knew it was Uncle Remus.

I flung the door open desperate for news about my Father and Mother, for news about my beloved.

"Only few died, one was terribly wounded" His voice sounded heavy with dread at having to deliver this news

That made me even more worried.

"Who?" Draco questioned, worried about his parents.

"The people who died were Dedalus Diggle, Elphias Doge, Mundungus Fletcher, and Hestia Jones." I breathe a huge sigh of relief that no one from our side died.

"Who was injured?" Corvus pipes up, also very interested.

The twins were okay knowing that both of their bonded mates were safe and knew that Uncle Sirius was still alive because if he wasn't Uncle Remus would not be able to stand here in front of us.

They had nothing to worry about.

"Severus" As soon as the words left his mouth, I was flying down the stairs.

I see him unconscious, in a pool of his own blood.

"Why isn't anyone helping him?" I screech and the I see the Malfoy medic rushing over to examine him.

My mother tried to get me to leave his side, but I couldn't.

I was rooted where I was by the absolute fear he may not recover.

It took the twins, Helios and Draco to pry me off Severus's body.

"There's nothing you can do for him Morgana." My father's voice held sadness in it.

The same sadness that was in Uncle Remus's voice.

I broke down into sobs that I couldn't hold back anymore.

The boys couldn't understand, I know they tried but they couldn't.

All their bonded mates were safe and they were with them, mine could die at any minute.

The Medic walked over to my father, but he gestured that I could listen as well.

"I will have to monitor him for a while, but he will live." I breathe a sigh of relief.

"However, his mind may never be the same. He was hit by a very dark spell." My blood runs cold and I can't stop the tears flowing down my cheeks.

"What do you mean?" My mother pipes up, also in tears.

"We will do everything we can My Lady, but I am not confident that his mind will ever truly heal from the effects of the spell." I can tell the Medic is getting worried at the prospect of upsetting the Dark Queen and Princess.

"There is a chance he will recover fully" He tried to be hopeful.

"When will he wake up?" I demanded.

I didn't care if I was mean, I had to know.

"In a couple of hours" I merely scowled at him, his cowered visibly.

I knew my eyes had turned the same scarlet as my fathers do.

My father thanks the Medic and lets him set up in a room in the Manor.

As soon as they leave my mother pulls me into her sobbing embrace.

I knew we were both sacred about Severus.

"I know your upset Daughter, but all you can do now is wait and Thank Salazar he's not dead." My father's voice was soft as he came and put his arms around my mother and me.

"I want to fight in the next battle, I want everyone in the Order to pay." All I could think about is killing everyone one by one.

They had caused me one of the greatest pains a bonded mate could ever feel.

"You will get your chance; I promise you that." My father foretold and that was the last he spoke of this matter.

He looked over at Uncle Remus to inquire if he and Uncle Sirius were alright.

"We're alright My Lord." Uncle Sirius answered him while they checked over Corvus and Orion.

Cissa and Lucius were checking Draco over as well, once everyone was deemed to be okay Helios told the adults about what Tonks did for us.

As he was telling this story, I couldn't focus.

Corvus and Orion pull me in-between them and start murmuring words from a song they would sing to me when I was younger and would have nightmares.

The tears had finally stopped and I was quite tired.

I didn't want to sleep however because I wanted to be awake when Severus woke up.

"Get some sleep Dolly, you heard the medic it will be a couple of hours at the least." Helios tried to persuade me to go upstairs and sleep.

I finally conceded and all the boys took me upstairs, and wouldn't leave until I actually fell asleep.

Draco got mad when I tried fake sleeping.

After many promises of letting me be the first to know when Severus wakes up, I finally drifted into a nightmarish sleep that did not last to long.

* * *

**A/N I hope you all enjoy the newest chapter, I wasn't really sure in which direction I was going in at the beginning of this chapter but hopefully it all makes sense.**

**XOXO**

**~Bellatrix**


End file.
